Dancing With Destiny
by Elphie Marky
Summary: Katey is at college when a class jogs her memory. She returns to find out what happened and what her true feelings are. Shocking twist! Part One complete. Part Two complete! Story is finished, please read and review.
1. Radcliffe

It was a windy, October day. Katey Miller hugged her navy cardigan closer around her broad shoulders, completely covering her white blouse. She struggled to keep her favorite navy and white striped skirt from blowing up with each sudden gust, as well as juggling numerous school books. Katey walked to the wooden bench underneath the old oak tree and sat down. She sighed as she opened her world literature textbook and began reading page 12. After a few paragraphs, the 18 year old looked up at her school. Katey had dreamed of going to Radcliffe since first hearing about it from her cousin, Amelia Miller, who graduated summa cum laude in 1953. After reading the assignment, Katey began her summary, only to be interrupted by her friends.

"Hey Katey," Jennie said softly, sitting next to her. Jennie's boyfriend, Matt, sat next to her. They pulled out their books and began the assignment as well.

After about ten minutes, Katey bid her friends farewell and headed up to her dorm room. She put her books away and prepared for a nice warm bubble bath. After a week's worth of hard work, six tests, and nine quizzes, she thought she deserved it. She settled in the small, white tub and laid her head back. Katey would have fallen asleep if it wasn't for her roommate banging on the door for her to hurry up.

"Just another minute, Lisa," replied Katey in a soft tone. She took her time drying off and changing into her pink flannel pajamas. Katey happily walked out of the bathroom and smiled sweetly at a frowning Lisa. She walked past her and picked up her newest reading material. Katey climbed under the warm covers of her small bed and began reading _Northanger Abbey_. Though most girls weren't, Katey is a huge fan of Jane Austen and her lengthy novels. Deeply immersed in the novel, Katey completely lost track of time. She was about halfway through when she looked up at the clock. It was nearly 1:00 AM. Katey decided that Chapter 16 would have to wait until morning. She closed the book and went to bed, quickly falling into a deep slumber.


	2. Memories

Katey sat in World Literature class. She took accurate notes about the types of writing Professor Hat talked about. To most of the class, it was pointless droning. To Katey, it was an interesting lecture about foreign literature. Her mind drifted at the mention of Cuban plays.

The person she had fought all summer to leave behind came to her mind without warning. She saw his tan skin; his chocolate eyes; his dark hair; his beautiful face. Javier. He took control of her mind. She flashed back to last year. Dancing in the Latin Ballroom competition with him; feeling his hands on her body; the passion that followed. Sweet memories she could not forget, no matter how hard she tried. Javier Suarez. Perfect in so many ways. The way he carried her books; the times he walked her home; his gorgeous smile; his kind heart...

Her happy thoughts were interrupted as she snapped back to reality, "Miss Miller, are you with us?"

Katey had a startled look on her face as she realized it was Professor Hat talking to her.

"I'm not feeling well. Can I please be excused?" Katey asked, with added drama.

"Yes, Miss Miller."

Katey stood up and walked out of the room. She walked with quick steps towards her room. As soon as she arrived, she picked up her battered, brown suitcase and packed as much as she could fit. She walked over to her dresser and picked up her purse. She found $108 in it. Although she didn't want to, Katey was going to need financial help from her family. Then it hit her that her mother would not be very supportive of her decision. Another idea snapped into her head. She prepared enough luggage to last a few weeks and at 3:00 she phoned home.

"Hello, Mom. It's Katey. Can I talk to Susie?"

"Why sure, Sweetie. Here she is."

"Hello? Katey?"

"Hey, Susie! I need your help."

"Okay, what?"

Katey explained to Susie about her sudden memories of Javier. She then went on and said she was going back to Cuba to find Javier and that she needed money. Susie understood. She volunteered to buy Katey a plane ticket to Cuba secretly and mail it to her.

-----

Two weeks later, Katey was stepping off a plane and onto Cuban soil. She knew it would be hard to survive with the new government. Katey took a taxi to the Oceania Hotel. Along with the plane ticket, Susie sent $500. Katey was very surprised by her sister's generosity. She walked to the desk and asked for a room in her poor Spanish. She was led to the room by a maid. It was a very simple room. A bedroom, kitchen, bathroom, and living area. Katey asked the maid if Yolanda still worked there. Much to Katey's dismay, Yolanda and her husband left Cuba shortly after the revolution. Katey settled in and began her search the next day.


	3. Back

Katey awoke the next morning and dressed in a white shirt, with a long gray skirt. After tying her hair in a ponytail, Katey grabbed a cardigan. Funny how the one she chose was the black one. The same one she wore last November in her first day in Havana. The she wore when she bumped into Javier's arm, and the drinks fell. "Stupid Spick". Katey had never really liked Eve after that. But this little blast from the past went completely unnoticed to Katey who grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

Katey walked the streets of Havana and stopped random people to see if they knew Javier. None did. She stopped at a small café. She sat down in a booth and waited for assistance.

After her meal, she asked the waitress, "Usted sabe Javier Suarez?" (Do you know Javier Suarez?)

The waitress smiled, "Si." (Yes.)

"Where is he?" Katey burst out, in English.

"He is where he has always been," replied the waitress in a thick Cuban accent. She then proceeded to give Katey Javier's address.

Katey ran down the rundown streets of Havana towards Javier's house. She shook the gate in hopes someone would come to her. She heard yelling inside, but to her joy, a little girl came out.

"Hola," she said.

"Hola," Katey replied. "Usted sabe Javier Suarez?" (Do you know Javier Suarez?)

"Si!" she replied. "Javi! Aqui, aqui!" (Yes...Javi! Here, here!)

Javier walked to the door looking extremely angered that he had a visitor. Without looking up, Javier shooed his sister inside and walked to the gate.

"It's me, Javier!"

With that he looked up. He smiled as he wrapped Katey in his arms. They kissed. Katey knew she couldn't leave for home without Javier. She knew in her heart she loved him.


	4. Old Times and Problems

Javier and Katey found themselves in the tent again. Same way as last year. Javier just lying there. Katey in just his shirt. She smiled at him. Javier kissed her lightly and smiled.

"I'm not going without you," Katey said adamantly. "Susie is doing her best to cover for me, and if I miss too much school, I might get held back."

"Katey," Javier sighed, "it's not that easy. Mama is ill. Chabe needs my care. Carlos, well, Carlos is married now, but still in trouble."

"We always planned on taking them with us," Katey replied. "Castro's rule hasn't made Cuba any better."

"Just because you have money, you think you can get your way by helping me? That's it, that's what you think." Javier sat up.

"No, never Javier. I just want to help. Life will be better for you and your family. You can go to St. Louis where I lived, or you can live near my campus."

"But how can I just pick up Chabe and say we are leaving the only land you've ever known. She's just 7!"

"What about Carlos?"

"He is married now, to a woman named Miralda. She loves Rafael. The have a baby girl now. But Carlos owes so much money. He gambled away more than he had, and I'm trying to help him. He's gone into a depression. Always drinking. Miralda is scared for their children. I can't make enough for his family and my own."

"Javier, I want to help you. I also want to love you."

Javier, now fully clothed, except for his shirt, stood up. Katey took his shirt off and put her clothes on. She took his hand and stood up. Javier wrapped his arms around Katey, pulling her close, and he whispered "I love you" over and over again. Katey held on tight, knowing in her heart this would work.


	5. Solutions

Katey lie awake in her bed, longing for Javier. She sat up abruptly and clicked on the light. _Hmm, what to do. Must help Carlos..._ Katey thought to herself. She walked over to her purse. The $500 from Susie was untouched. With that, she hurriedly climbed into bed and fell into a state of peaceful sleep, hoping to save Carlos.

The next morning, Katey dressed quickly. Her yellow dress flowed behind her as she rushed out the door. Ten minutes later, she was in Javier's house, explaining her idea.

"Susie gave me $500. Is that enough to get Carlos and his family back on their feet?"

"Oh, Katey. He's not one to take charity, especially charity from a Yankee. But what about you? How are you to go on without money?"

"All I need to go on is your love."

Javier smiled. A happy presence surrounded him in knowing he was loved and needed for a different type of surviving.

"Say the money was a bonus, tell him it's from you," Katey interrupted Javier's dream-like state. "Or make him come with us after he pays up."

"But my Mama. I cant' leave her and Chabe. Mama won't leave Cuba."

"Oh Javier!" Katey burst into tears and fell into Javier's arms. He cradled her body close, whispering that everything would work out.

-----

Katey took Javier to a good dinner that night to work everything out. They decided that Javier would present the $500 to Carlos, since that was the exact amount he owed. He would stay in Cuba long enough to get Carlos a good job to support his family, as well as Chabe and Mama. At that, Katey and Javier walked hand in hand back to Javier's house, finding what was least expected by anyone in the world.


	6. Surprise!

Javier and Katey walked down Javier's street. Instead of seeing his house, Javier saw a pile of ashes, and a badly blown up house. He rushed inside and saw that almost everything had been destroyed. Javier tried to hold back the tears when he saw Mama's lifeless body still in her bed. She was badly burned and her leg was missing. Javier thought that this house had been a bomb target by those who still supported Batista. They probably thought that Carlos was still there. In the back of the house, with arms blocking her face, Chabe's lifeless body was in a corner. Javier let out his tears. Katey's loving arms held him. They decided that it wasn't safe to be in Cuba anymore. Katey and Javier slept soundly together, curled up close in Katey's small hotel bed.

They awoke early the next morning. As they showered and dressed, they thought of how they were going to escape. With the meager $54 that Javier had saved, and Katey's left over $62, they had just enough for 2 plane tickets, with $6 left over. Javier left to give Carlos the money while Katey phoned home.

"Hello, Susie?"

"Katey? Is that you? Did you find him?"

"Yeah, Suze. We are leaving today. Carlos was in a lot of trouble so Javier is helping him. We are going to leave as soon as possible."

"Good luck, Katey. Be careful."

"I'm coming home with him. Does Mom or Dad suspect anything?"

"No."

"Thanks, Susie. Bye."

"Bye, Katey."

With that, Katey hung up the phone and finished packing.


	7. Carlos

There was a knock on the door. Miralda cautiously walked up, carrying her baby. It was only Javier. She let him in and asked what he wanted. He explained he wanted to help Carlos, and he had the money to bail him out. Miralda got Carlos. Miralda decided to give the men their space, so she took her baby in the other room.

"What do you want, Javi?" asked Carlos.

"I have money. To help you," replied Javier with a smile.

"I don't want it. I know your Yankee girlfriend gave it to you."

"But Carlos, Mama and Chabe are dead. I'm leaving Cuba for good. Take this $500, give it to whomever the hell you owe it to, take over my job, and be grateful, dammit. I'm trying to be a good brother but you just spit it back in my face. Take the stupid money, take care of your family, and leave me alone." With that, Javier forced Carlos to hold the envelope, and Javier ran out the door. He raced trough the streets and didn't stop running until he got to the hotel. He grabbed what few belongings he had and rushed Katey out the door. They frantically boarded the plane, and headed towards St. Louis.


	8. America for Good

As the plane set down, Javier and Katey picked up their luggage. Katey called Susie to tell her she was home. Thirty minutes later, Katey and Javier were walking up Katey's front steps. They both took a deep breath before entering the house.

-----

Jeannie Miller was surprised to hear the door open. She put down the newspaper and casually walked into the parlor. She was surprised to see Katey there, yet she stopped dead in her tracks at the site of Javier. Bert Miller walked down the steps, whistling. He stopped short at the site of Katey and Javier.

"Katey, could I have a word with you?" asked Jeannie. Katey followed her mother into the kitchen. Bert told Javier to sit down. He stared intently at the boy until Javier's eyes stayed fix on his shoes.

Meanwhile, Katey sat at the kitchen table hearing Jeannie lecture her on the importance of school and how she shouldn't drop everything for a boy.

"But, Mom, I- I- can't explain what I feel about Javier. I can't be without him."


	9. Taking A Stand for Love

"Oh, Katey. Grow up. You're a smart girl. Don't waste that for some stupid Cuban."

With that, Katey stood up, ran into the parlor, picked up her bags, and left with Javier following close behind. Susie had slipped out the front door, unnoticeable to Javier or Bert. The three climbed into a taxi and discussed their next move.

They decided that Javier would find a job as soon as possible. Katey would drop out of Radcliffe. Susie would give Katey her babysitting money to pay rent. Susie's friend's mom owned an apartment building so Javier and Katey might be able to live there cheap.

Javier and Katey talked to the owner. Because she knew the Millers well, Katey and Javier were given a furnished apartment. As soon as Susie left, Javier went over to Katey. He knelt down and held out a small ring.

"Katey, will you marry me?" asked Javier.

"Yes, Javier. I'll marry you," replied Katey as she pulled Javier to his feet. Javier slipped on the ring, explaining that it was his mother's and she gave it to him for this very reason. Javier and Katey hugged and kissed for hours.

They didn't know what would become of them. They had barely enough to survive with. But they had love. Katey knew that their love for each other would get them through.


	10. Part Two

AN: Hi. I'd like to thank everyone that read my story and reviewed. I'm really happy that you like my stories and style of writing. I noticed in the reviews that some people like a lot of detail. So, this one is very descriptive. The next stuff I write, it will be added to this story. It's more of a sequel though. It's like Part Two. So, thanks again and please review! Oh yes, since I forgot to write this before, I do not own this movie or any characters from the movie.

Part 2

Six months later, Katey sat at the small, wooden desk that had a book holding up the front, left leg. She didn't like living like this. Javier worked long hours at the mechanic shop, but made next to nothing. Katey was trying to get a job at the supermarket, but they never seemed to be hiring. They married two weeks after they arrived in America. It was small. Katey wore a white dress, but it wasn't a wedding dress. It came down to her ankles, but it was straight and plain. Susie made a head piece of white roses. Much to their chagrin, Bert and Jeannie showed up for the wedding. It was short and simple, but Katey and Javier were happy. A month later, Katey was pregnant. Now she was over half way along, and they were broke. Javier had been searching for a while for a better job. He was unsuccessful.

Katey was jolted out of her reminiscent trance when Javier walked in. She looked up and smiled. Javier bent down and kissed Katey on the nose. Then he kissed Katey's stomach, smiling at their creation.

"When will supper be ready?" asked Javier.

"I'm just making sandwiches again," replied Katey. "I'll make them whenever you're hungry."

Javier smiled. "How about I make dinner tonight? You need a break, Katey."

Katey fell into Javier's open arms and hugged him. "Thanks, Javi."

Katey walked over to the worn out brown couch that matched the walls and carpet. She plopped down and stretched out. She rubbed her stomach. Javier stared at her. He smiled looking at his beautiful wife and their unborn child. They were undecided on names as of right now. Javier walked to the overstuffed white chair next to the couch.

"Are you okay, Katey?" Javier asked, gently rubbing Katey's head.

"Of course, Javier," Katey replied with a smile. "I'm just a little weak from the baby."

"Would you like me to make you a sandwich?" Javier asked.

"If you're hungry, I'll eat."

"It just so happens that I am!" Javier smiled. "What would you like? Choose from ham, cheese, turkey, or a combination of the three!" he said in a fake robotic voice.

Katey laughed. "Ham and cheese please!"

"Right away, Senora," Javier smiled, bowing in front of Katey. Katey laughed hysterically. Javier walked to the kitchen to prepare supper.

Katey lay back on the couch and closed her eyes. _I'm not ready to be a mother. We must be crazy to think that we can raise a child in this small place...with no money. Poor baby,_ Katey thought, rubbing her stomach.

"Katey, your sandwich is ready," Javier called from the kitchen. Katey pulled herself up and walked into the kitchen. Javier sat the table nicely and helped her into her seat. He then sat down across from her. They ate in silence. Katey was deep in thought about how she was going to survive with barely any money and a baby. Javier was thinking about what it would be like to have a baby. He knew it was tough to raise a baby. He was like a second father to Rafael.

"When do you suppose we get a crib and all?" Javier asked.

"Umm, I could ask my mom for my old crib," Katey suggested. "I can call when I'm done if you'd like."

Javier smiled sweetly. "Sure, Hun, that would be good. Then would you like to take a walk into town and look at a few outfits?"

"Well, we don't know if it's a boy or a girl," Katey said.

"We can get green and yellow," Javier suggested. "Like for a boy or a girl."

Katey smiled. "Well, okay."

Katey quickly finished her sandwich. She called her mother and asked about the crib. She talked for a few minutes as Javier left the room. He went into their bedroom. He looked in his little box of saved money. He saved $102. That was what he didn't use to buy something for him or Katey or pay bills with. He would use it for the baby.

He put the money in his wallet and walked back into the living room. Katey had hung up the phone. She held her purse and stood by the door.

"Well?" asked Javier.

"She said we could have everything from my nursery," Katey stated. "My dad's gonna drive it all over tomorrow."

"Wonderful," Javier smiled. "Let's go." Javier led out the door and into town.


	11. Baby Shopping

Javier and Katey walked hand-in-hand through the streets of St. Louis. Some people who Katey had known all her life were there. Instead of "Hi, it's so nice to see you" Katey and Javier got stared at and looks of disgust. Katey tried to ignore the ignorance of the people she knew. Javier didn't seem to notice the looks. Or at least he didn't seem to mind. _I guess he's used to it, working at the hotel and all, _Katey thought. She held her head high and was proud to be with Javier. Although she was barely 19, she knew she would never find another Javier.

"Hey, Katey," Javier began, "I was thinking, maybe, maybe when the baby's a little older, and if we have more money, we could get a dog?"

"That would be nice," Katey said, smiling. "We could get it and raise it with out baby." Katey used her free hand to rub her swollen belly. "Ah, there's the shop with the cute bibs and clothes!" Katey pointed.

Javier grinned and led the way into the shop. Javier was fooled. Although the store was fancy looking with beautiful clothes, it was fairly cheap. _What a relief_, he thought. Katey was looking at soft blankets.

"Oh, Javier," she cried out, "they're so soft. What about this green one? It's only $7."

Javier smiled. "Okay, Sweetheart."

Javier only spent $42. He was happy. They had bought a blanket, a plain green bib, and two outfits that would be suitable for a boy or a girl. Once they had the baby they could get more clothes in pink or blue.

As they walked through the town back home, Javier carried the bag in one hand and held Katey's hand with his other. Katey smiled as she thought about what would become of their lives. They were about three months away from having a baby and they had absolutely no idea what they were going to do. Her smile faded as she saw two boys headed her way. She recognized them. Katey went to school with them since 3rd grade. They were never really nice to her. She tried to think of their names. _Okay, the tall one with blue eyes and brown hair...that's uh, what's his name...oh yeah! That one is Zachary Brown. Now let's see, the other one is...Greg Foggsworry. _Katey hoped they didn't say anything. As they neared closer, she saw two girls chase behind them. The two turned around and hugged the girls. _I know them. Shawna Jones and Samantha Wellington. Shawna and Sam have been friends for years...wow; I guess they really will be best friends forever._

"Look what the cat brought back from Cuba," smirked Shawna, the others giggled as she gawked. "So, now what Katey? You're pregnant and that low life Spick is the father of your mixed kid?"

Shawna's words hurt. "Javier is a respectable man and I'd rather have him father my child than these two scumbags," Katey shot back, referring to Zachary and Greg.

Sam's mouth hung open. She never expected Katey Miller to say that, much less to popular people. "We'll see who wants who fathering their child when you're out here on the streets with a baby and this jackass has run back to his home country, if you would call it that, with your Daddy's money." Sam smirked at her come back.

"Porqué don't usted los asno van de nuevo dondequiera que al infierno usted vino de y estancia de estancia del negocio de cada unos lejos de mí Katey y nuestro día del niño buen," Javier yelled, pulling Katey with him as he stomped away.

Katey looked behind her and stuck her tongue out at the four who stood lost at what Javier had said.

"What did you say, Javi?" Katey asked.

"I told them to leave us alone," Javier said. "And I called them asses."

They both laughed as they entered the apartment building. It was almost 8:00. Katey took a bath when she got home, while Javier cleaned up the living room. As soon as she was done her bath, she went to bed. At 9:30, Javier joined her.

"Katey, are you awake?" Javier asked, staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah," Katey replied. "What's on your mind?"

"I was thinking," Javier began, "that if the baby is a boy, maybe we could name him a family name."

"Maybe," Katey said, "did you want something Spanish?"

"I was thinking more of like a Spanish name in its English form. Could we name him after my father?"

"Sure, what was his name?"

"Eduardo."

"So, you want to name the baby Edward if it's a boy?"

"Yeah, and call him Eddie."

Katey sat up and smiled, "Well, sure, okay."

Javier kissed Katey and smiled.

"Do you think if it's a girl, we could name her Havana? Or make her middle name Havana, after the wonderful city where we met."

"Okay, Katey, if you really want to."

But they still had 3 months to choose a name. They didn't even know if the name would fit the baby.

Javier and Katey fell asleep that night in each others arms. Sleeping soundly, Katey dreamt of raising her new child. Everything was calm and peaceful. The baby was so happy. Everything was there. Food, a crib, blankets, it was like a dream home... because it was just a dream.


	12. Dinner With The Millers

AN: Thanks for reading this story....hope you like it. Well, I'm having a little trouble deciding on what the baby should be. In your review, could you say if you want a boy or a girl, judging by the names suggested in the last chapter. Thanks a lot for your help.

Katey awoke the next morning alone. She reached around for Javier, but she didn't feel his arm. _Oh duh, braniac, he's at work._ Katey shook her head at forgetting. She pulled herself out of bed. _Wow, Javier sure does a lot for this family. I never seem to give him much in return...but he doesn't seem to mind it. I should surprise him. But with what?_ As Katey dressed in Javier's old work clothes and a large white shirt, she thought about what she would do. Her nice dresses no longer fit her. She had a few bigger ones she borrowed from her mom, but they were for when she went out. _Maybe a special dinner! Hmm...ham maybe, or a roast! That's it; I'll make a roast and potatoes._

Katey realized that it was too late now. She decided tomorrow she would make a roast for Javier. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. As she went to answer it, she remembered her dad was coming.

"Hey, Katey," Susie greeted, "guess what I got?"

"Uh," Katey stuttered. "Where's Dad?"

"Right here," Bert called carrying a box with crib pieces in it. "Where should it go, Katey?"

Katey led the way to the small back room that would serve as a nursery. It had light yellow walls and a beige carpet. Katey and Javier thought it was okay for a baby. Katey and Susie left the room, and Bert began assembling the crib.

"Well," Katey asked, "what did you get?"

"My driver's license!" Susie exclaimed.

"Congrats!" Katey and Susie hugged each other and spun around. _Wow, Susie's 16 already. Well, yeah, that _does_ make sense. I'm 19, so Javier's 20. And Mom and Dad are...old..._ Katey trailed off. Susie sat on the couch. Katey walked over to the pantry and pulled out a small box.

"Here, Suze," Katey smiled. "Happy Birthday."

Even though her birthday was last week, Susie happily accepted the gift.

Susie eagerly opened the box. Her eyes lit up at the sight of the gold keychain.

"Katey," Susie trailed off. "It's beautiful." Susie held up the keychain. In fancy cursive, "Susie" was written in gold lettering.

"Javier and I thought that you might need a keychain to hold your car key," Katey said.

"I don't have a car yet though," Susie said. "I just drive Dad's car."

"Well, aren't you going to have a copy of their key?" Katey asked with a wink.

Susie's face brightened as she let out a "Yippee" and squealed with excitement. Bert walked out of the nursery-to-be and smiled. Susie held up her gift, and Bert pulled out a copy of his car key and gave it to Susie. The smiled didn't leave Susie's face. She stared at her gold keychain and silver key. She repeated the words "Wow, Katey" over and over again.

"Katey, I'm home," Javier said, walking through the door. "Oh, hi Susie. Hi, Sir. Did you put in the crib?"

"Yes, Javier," Bert said. "It matches well in the room."

"Thank you," Javier said smiling, "I'm glad you could do this for us."

"It was no problem," Bert added. "I'm happy to help you guys. You're good kids. Don't let Jeannie get to you, she likes you." Bert winked.

A sense of happiness and joy overcame Javier as he let his charming, boyish smile that had won Katey's heart show through onto his handsome face. His happy bubble was short-lived as he was knocked back by Susie. "Thank you so much, Javier. I love it."

Javier was confused, but after a few seconds he noticed the keychain and remembered. "You're welcome, Susie. Glad you like it."

"Dad, would you like to stay for dinner?" Katey offered. "You can go pick up Mom. We're having chicken."

Bert smiled, "Sure, Sweetie. I'll just call your Mother." Bert left the room and went to the back to call Jeannie.

Katey stayed on the couch watching Javier. Susie was talking to him about her driving test and how she didn't make any mistakes. Javier just smiled. He liked Susie. She was a pretty little girl with a cute gap in her teeth. She reminded him of Chabe. _Chabe was such a good kid. She had her whole life ahead of her. Shame she had to die._ Javier walked and sat next to Katey when Susie finally stopped talking. Susie sat in the chair and waited for her dad to come back.

"If you'll excuse me," Bert said, "I'm going to pick up Jeannie and freshen up."

"Bye, Daddy," Katey and Susie said together, hugging their father. Javier stood up and shook Bert's hand. Bert left and Katey went into the kitchen to make dinner. She prepared the chicken and placed it in the oven. Then she moved onto the potatoes.

"So, Javier," Susie said. "How's work?" Susie was giving Javier a weird look. Javier responded by busting out laughing at Susie's face. Susie laughed too. Before they knew it, they were laying on the floor holding their stomachs laughing. They couldn't stop. Katey heard them and walked into the living room. A surprised look overcame her face. _I'm not even going to ask,_ Katey thought, noticing that Javier and Susie didn't acknowledge her.

Back in the kitchen, Katey began to mash the potatoes. Once they were squashed to her liking, she put them in the pot. After a few minutes, she began cutting the carrots. After they were sliced, Katey placed them in a pot on the stove. She occasionally stirred the potatoes and carrots while checking on the chicken. She sighed. _Is adult life always this boring? It's going to be so hard with a baby..._

Katey's thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the front door. She quickly enlisted the help of her mother. Susie and Javier were still on the floor laughing. Bert made a noise in his throat and they stopped. Javier excused himself to get changed for dinner. Susie and Bert sat on the couch and waited for him to return.

"Katey," Jeannie began, "how are you?"

"I'm fine," Katey said. "Why?" A suspicious look overtook Katey's face.

"Can't a mother ask her daughter how she's doing?" Jeannie asked, acting offended.

"Mom, I hate this," Katey said, near tears. "I'm wearing Javier's old clothes, we have no money, and we're about to have a baby... We're gonna die!" Katey's emotions got the better of her and she started bawling. Jeannie took her in her arms. Once Katey got herself together, Jeannie went in the other room and called everyone into dinner.

Katey and Javier sat next to one another, across from Bert and Jeannie. Susie sat at the head of the table. Susie always seemed to be hungry.

"Susie, dear," Jeannie scolded, "eat like a lady."

Susie made a face when her mother turned her head, and Katey laughed. Katey put chicken, potatoes, and carrots on everyone's plate.

"Mmm, Katey," Javier said. "This is really good."

"Yeah, Katey," Susie agreed. "Mmm."

Bert and Jeannie nodded in agreement also. Katey smiled at the compliments. Suddenly, Jeannie said she had an idea.

"Why don't the Susie and Katey clean up dinner?" Jeannie suggested.

Susie groaned but Katey said, "Okay, Mom."

After the meal, Katey and Susie stayed behind to clean up. Susie washed the plates while Katey dried them and put them away. Meanwhile, in the small living room, Bert and Jeannie were talking to Javier.

"How do you plan on getting enough money to support your wife and child?" Jeannie asked quizzically.

Javier gulped and replied, "I plan to work like any other husband and father. I'm working my hardest, I can promise you."

Jeannie asked about how Javier's working conditions are. Javier responded that they were fitting. Bert began to change the subject.

"Do you have any names picked out?" Bert said.

Javier was happy at the change of subject. "We might name the baby after my father if it is a boy."

"Oh, how lovely," Jeannie said smiling.

_Maybe Bert is right, Jeannie does like me...I know Bert and Susie do, but Jeannie is so hard to read...And obviously, Katey loves me, _Javier thought. He smiled and nodded at Jeannie.

After a few minutes, Bert, Jeannie, and Javier were joined by Katey and Susie. They sat and talked until 8:00, when Bert, Jeannie, and Susie left. Katey and Javier waved good-bye and then went in the house.

"Javier," Katey said, "where are we going to get enough money to support the baby?"

"I'm gonna work," Javier said.

"Yeah, but your salary now makes barely enough to pay rent and take care of just us too. And Susie isn't going to give us her babysitting money now that she can drive."

"I'll find a better job, Katey, I'm trying."

Javier and Katey hugged each other and then went to bed.


	13. A Special Dinner for Javier

AN: This is a fairly short chapter. It's just Javier's dinner.

By 4:30, the roast was almost cooked, the potatoes were just like Javier's favorite, and the broccoli was on the table. Everything was perfect. Katey set the table with her nice blue plates and matching cups. She was wearing her pink dress. It wasn't very fancy, but it was too big for her usually so she could wear it now when she was pregnant. She eagerly waited for Javier. After a few minutes, the roast was cooked and on the table. Just then, Katey heard Javier enter. She rushed out to greet him and ordered that he couldn't eat until he was changed. Since Javier was starving, he did as Katey ordered.

Five minutes later, Javier entered the kitchen in nice pants and a nice shirt.

"Wow, Katey," Javier said, his boyish smile lighting up his face, "You're the best." Javier pulled her into a hug and kissed her. They enjoyed a romantic dinner. Javier explained about work while Katey told about her day at home.

"You know," Javier said, "I was thinking that when the baby is born, that maybe we could pick up dancing. I mean, if we have time."

"Sure," Katey said. "That would be nice. But the baby comes first."

"Of course, I love the baby already."

"How's your roast?"

"Good. You're an excellent cook, Katey."

She smiled at the compliment. Katey and Javier talked about things throughout the rest of the meal.

After the meal, Katey cleaned up. She sat and read a book with Javier. Then after an hour, they went to bed.


	14. It's ABaby!

Three Months Later

Katey was cleaning the house when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She figured it was just the baby kicking. She continued dusting the shelves. She looked at the clock. It was only 3:00. Javier wouldn't be home for another hour. After the house was pretty clean, Katey sat down on the couch.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Katey yelled. She was having the baby! Tears filled her eyes. It hurt really badly. Katey managed to crawl to the back room where the phone was kept. She dialed her parents.

"Hello?" answered Susie.

"Susie, its Katey. I'm having the baby."

"Mom and Dad aren't home. I'll get you."

Susie hung up the phone and ten minutes later, was at Katey's. Susie helped her get into the car and then began the trip to the hospital.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Katey yelled, holding her stomach.

"Don't have it in dad's car, Katey," Susie yelped, trying to keep her eyes on the road. "Keep it in there until we get to the hospital.

"Aahh, it hurts."

"It's okay, Katey, its okay."

Katey continued crying and yelping.

Susie did her best to comfort her, but she also had to drive. She steered through the busy St. Louis traffic to get to the hospital. She frantically looked around for hospital signs. Susie changed lanes and pulled into the hospital parking lot. She quickly hopped out and tried to get Katey out of the car. Katey was a lot taller that Susie, so it was hard for her to walk her to the hospital. Katey continued crying and Susie struggled under her weight.

"My sister is having a baby!" Susie cried to the receptionist. Immediately, doctors carried Katey to the maternity room. She was laid on a bed in a hospital gown.

"I want Javier," Katey yelled. "Get me Javier!"

The doctors soothed her by saying they would.

"NOW!" Katey screamed.

Susie ran out of the room and asked to use a phone. She called Javier at work.

"Javier, its Susie. Katey really needs you, she's having the baby."

"Uhh, Susie, I don't know if I can get out."

"Please try."

"I'll see. Bye."

"Bye."

"Javier, who was on the phone?" the boss asked.

"It was my sister-in-law," Javier explained. "My wife is having her baby."

"Why are you still here?" the boss asked. "Go, she needs you."

Javier smiled. "Thank you, Sir." Then he ran out the door, and he ran the six blocks to the hospital. At the front desk, he asked where Katey was. He was directed to room 345 and got there as fast as he could.

"I'm here, Katey," Javier said, rushing to her side.

She looked up at him and smiled. "I'm having a baby, Javier." Obviously, Katey was delirious. Javier took her hand and helped to ease her in the labor pains.

"Aaaahhhhh," Katey yelped.

"Almost done, baby," Javier calmed. "The head is almost out."

Ten minutes later, they were joined by Jeannie and Bert. The baby was almost out.

"Here it comes," the obstetrician called out. She pulled the baby out and a sharp cry filled the room. Katey and Javier smiled at each other as a beautiful baby girl in a warm pink blanket was placed Katey's arms. Katey began crying tears of joy as she looked at her beautiful daughter. The little baby grabbed Javier's finger and held on tight.

"Awww," Susie said, "she's so cute."

Bert was holding Jeannie, who was bawling at the sight of her granddaughter. She was overjoyed. Bert comforted her, but Susie saw a tear run down his cheek.

"What's her name?" Susie asked.

Javier and Katey looked at each other. "Havana?" Katey suggested.

"I like it," Javier said. "Havana Suarez. Has a nice ring, don't you think?"

"Havana Alyson Suarez," Katey said with a smile. "Our baby girl."

No one told Katey raising a baby was this hard. Havana woke up every few hours for a bottle, and since Javier had work, Katey was doing it mostly by herself. On his off days from work, Javier gave Katey a break and devoted himself to Havana.

When Havana was 6 months old, Javier turned on the radio.

"This is a song from a Cuban star-to-be," the announcer said. "Here is Lola Martinez with _Do You Only Wanna Dance_."

"Hey, Katey," Javier said, "listen."

Katey was lying with Havana on a mat. Since she could now crawl, Katey couldn't leave her alone. Havana lie still on the mat and stared at Katey. Katey stood up and took Javier's hand. They laughed as they performed a few steps from their old routine. Havana giggled her adorable baby laugh.

"Wow, I wish we danced still," Javier sighed.

"Me too," Katey said. "But we have Havana with us, so we can't drop her and pick it up again."

"I know," Javier said. "I'd never leave my girls for dancing." Javier kissed Katey and picked up Havana. He put her up in the air and she giggled.

As Javier brought her back down, he made a face. "Someone needs their diaper changed." Katey just laughed and went to start dinner.


	15. I Just Wanna Be Dancing

AN: I'm skipping a little bit to get up to when Havana is about 1 ½. This is where we bring the old Katey and Javier back into the mix.

8 months later

"Katey! Katey!" Javier yelled. "Look, look!"

"What is it?" Katey asked, Havana toddling after her on wobbly steps.

"A dance contest on Christmas Eve," he exclaimed. "Then the finals are on New Years Eve. Think we can spice up our old routine?"

"I can't believe you!"

"What, you don't want to do it?"

"You have a job, we have a baby, and we are going to drop it just to dance?"

"Katey, no..."

"My parents gave up dancing and they're fine."

"So you don't want to make $10,000?" There was a twinkle in Javier's eye.

"Ten thousand dollars this time?"

"Yep, semi-final prize is $3000. I have weekends off, and I'm sure your parents would love to spend time with Havana now that they're retired."

"Okay, Javier," Katey said. "You win."

Katey and Javier walked the seven blocks to Bert and Jeannie's house. Katey pushed the stroller with Havana in it. Jeannie was all too happy to spend time with her granddaughter, and Susie loved babies. Bert also enjoyed spending time with Havana. After dropping her off, Katey and Javier walked to a local dance studio. One of Katey's friends, Hailey, owned it and taught ballet. Since her and Katey had been such good friends in school, she decided to let the two practice in the upstairs studio on weekends.

"Thanks, Hailey," Katey said, hugging her friend. "Hailey, this is my husband, Javier."

Javier and Hailey shook hands and said hello. Hailey was very pretty. She had long, curly, brown hair that fell to her waist. She had almond shaped brown eyes.

"This studio is all yours all day," Hailey said, smiling. She walked down the spiral steps and left Katey and Javier alone.

Javier turned the record player on. Cuban music filled the room. They went roughly through their old routine. Javier spun, dipped, twirled, and moved with Katey. He still had his Cuban rhythm, but Katey had lost what she had gained in Havana. She desperately tried to move like she was in La Rosa Negra, but she couldn't move as well as before.

"Why are you always afraid to let me lead you?" Javier asked; a hurt look on his face.

"I'm not, I just..." Katey trailed off.

"Yes you are," Javier cut her off. "You were like this before, now you're doing it again. Make up your mind!"

"Javier, no, it's not like that. I am just so out of it. I don't know if I can ever move like I did in Havana."

"You better try."

Javier switched the record player to a different song. "Make a circle."

Katey moved her hips. It was more of a square than a circle. Javier sighed as he put his hands on her hips and moved her. She relaxed at his touch and let her body melt into his. Javier smiled as they moved as one. They moved as if they were back in La Rosa Negra. Before long, their routine was practically perfect. They dropped Havana off with Jeannie every Saturday for 2 months to practice. By the time Christmas Eve rolled around, Javier and Katey were in tip-top shape.

Javier wore a black suit and a blue tie. He smiled as he observed himself in the mirror. _Wow, I'm hot,_ he thought. He turned his head and saw Katey. She looked like a picture. She wore a dark blue dress that matched Javier's tie. It was a halter dress and it went down to her knees. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a braid. She smiled as she picked up Havana, who was waddling behind her in a red and green Christmas dress. The happy moment was interrupted by Jeannie, Bert, and Susie. They stopped bothering to knock months ago. Havana squirmed in Katey's arms and reached for Jeannie. Havana always seemed to be fond of "Gwama" since she could crawl. Susie was going to watch Havana while Jeannie and Bert went to the dance contest.

"Come here, Havana," Susie said, holding out her arms.

Havana jumped out of Jeannie's arms and knocked Susie backwards, but she didn't fall.

"Havana, gentle," Katey corrected. "Thanks, Suze, you're a big help."

"No problem," Susie replied. "I love my Havanny!" Susie threw Havana in the air and caught her. They went to play with Havana's toys while Katey, Javier, Jeannie, and Bert snuck out the door and drove towards Dance Arena where the contest would be held.


	16. Familiar Faces, Different Places

Katey and Javier were met by familiar faces. Eve and James stood hand in hand backstage. Eve looked beautiful in a knee-length pink, strapless dress. James stood in a suit similar to Javier's, but with a pink tie to match Eve. Javier squeezed Katey's hand as he walked towards James and Eve, and six other couples. James and Eve walked over to Katey and Javier.

"Well, look who's in America," James said, smugly. Eve had her stuck up smile on her face. "Katey, how have you been?"

"Well, I'm married to Javier now and we have a daughter," Katey replied with a satisfied grin.

"Oh," he replied. "Eve and I married shortly after the revolution and have twin boys, Stanley and Albert."

Javier tried not to laugh at the names of the little boys, but a "hah" escaped.

"What's your kid's name? Cha Cha?" James asked.

Javier's face turned stone cold. "Her name is Havana." Katey loved the way he said her name. He pronounced it like "Havona". It sounded so Cuban.

Eve smirked. "Stan and Al are traditional names. Not made up ones."

"Keep your nasty comments to yourself, you stuck up bitch," Katey said. Eve was taken aback by Katey's comment.

"Ladies and gentlemen," a dance official said, "since there are only ten people in the contest, we will choose two finalists for next week."

Everyone nodded as they took their places on the dance floor. After three minutes, the song ended and the dancers came to a stop. Katey didn't notice any other dancers, but she knew she and Javier were perfect.

"Our winners!" the announcer yelled. "Couple number 2, Javier and Katey Suarez."

The audience and other dancers applauded. Whistles were let out from the crowd.

"And Couple number 5, James and Eve Phelps."

James and Eve hugged in excitement.

Katey laid Havana into her crib and walked into the living room. It was near midnight. Javier was putting presents under the tree when the phone rang. Katey, in her red and green flannel Christmas nightgown, went to answer the phone. _Who would call this late?_ Katey thought.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Katey?"

"Yes, who's this?"

"It's James. I was calling to ask you something."

"What? You know it was awful rude to call this late, if you woke up Havana..."

"I was calling to ask, in two weeks, its Stanley and Albert's birthday. Should we take them to Bermuda or buy them cool electronics with the prize money we are going to win?"

"Leave my family alone." Katey hung up the phone. She explained to Javier who it was. They finished setting up the gifts and went to bed.


	17. Dance Finals Epilogue

Katey stood nervously in her green dress with Javier. It was New Years Eve and $10,000 was at stake. They wanted – and needed – that money. Eve and James stood across from them, looking snotty as ever. Jeannie, Bert, Susie, and Havana were out in the audience. Mr. and Mrs. Phelps sat with Stanley and Albert. Eve's daughter, from her boyfriend in Cuba sat with them. Eve treated Rachel different, but she was still a spoiled snob like her mother. As the dance floor cleared, Javier could see someone familiar in the audience. It was Carlos! His wife, Miralda was there also. Rafael and his baby sister, Luisa, were there as well. Javier looked at Katey as if to say "Did you know?"

"Merry Christmas," Katey smiled.

Javier wrapped his arms around her. Their hug was broken when the announcer told them they were first. They flawlessly repeated their routine. Katey twirled perfectly. Javier dipped her perfectly. They danced as one and as if they wanted to be in each others arms. They were a match made in heaven. Now it was time for Eve and James.

They started out fine. Eve gracefully spun around the dance floor, her red dress twirling behind her. James dipped her and spun her away from him. Eve lost her footing and fell flat on her face.

"Oh dear!" some of the audience member shouted. Javier did his best to keep from laughing. Katey nudged him as if to say stop, and he caught her drift. James stomped his feet and acted all mad. He pulled Eve to her feet and gave her a look. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she looked at Rachel, Stanley, and Albert. James dragged her offstage and yelled at her as soon as they were out of earshot.

"The $10,000 prize goes to Javier and Katey Suarez. Congratulations!"

Katey and Javier proudly walked onto the floor and accepted their check. They were all smiles for the rest of the month.

**Epilogue**

One Year Later

Javier and Katey sat in the backyard of their four bedroom house with the white picket fence that they bought with their prize money. Havana, now three, ran around the yard with her doll, chasing their dog, Freddie. The twins had just turned one. Right after the dance contest, Katey became pregnant with twins. The oldest was a boy named Edward Javier Suarez. They called him Eddie. The youngest was a girl. Katey named her Victoria Elizabeth Suarez. They both had dark brown hair and eyes like Javier. Their skin was relatively pale, like Katey's. Over the summer, Katey noticed that Havana's brown hair was turning blonde. She was born with Katey's blue eyes. All three children had Javier's charming smile.

They lived in peace. Javier had a good job and Katey stayed home with the babies. Bert, Jeannie, and Susie were close by. Katey had got everything she had always wanted out of life. A kind husband, three beautiful children, and an education of life no school could give her.

AN: That was it. I'm not sure if they could buy a house for $10,000, but they did so oh well. I hope you liked it. I enjoyed reading it and I hope to write more stories about Dirty Dancing and maybe other movies. I have another story in the Open Range category if you'd like to read that, Button's Tale. Thanks for reading this. Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
